Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.601$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.601 = \dfrac{60.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.601} = 60.1\%$ $60.1$ per hundred = $60.1$ per cent = $60.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.